Battle Drivers
Battle Drivers is a cancelled racing/fighting game that was going to be for the Nintendo Switch, PC, and Swimminton Orca. It, along with the Orca, was announced at a October 2018 YouTube stream by Swimminton Games. It would have been one of the launch titles for the console, along with Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix: Orca Edition and Slumber: DreamHeart & Dreamer. It's the least serious of them, being a jokey umbrella game. Gameplay Remember Road Rally? It's a game where you drive vehicles while fighting other people. It's basically like that. You pick your game mode, character, vehicle, & Battle Track that you will play with/on. Each Battle Track is unique, as there are many different types of drops & obstacles to encounter. This can support up to 4 human or AI racers, either locally or online. Drive Fight This is the main mode of the entire game, where you fight other racers while driving a vehicle. Sometimes Super Fuel drops down, & it would reveal a Driver's ultimate move. No special shake-ups here. Cops & Robbers This is similar to Renegade Roundup from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, except with big changes. As a Robber, you have to collect as much money from a bank as possible, avoid the Cops, & free your gang from jail. As a Cop, you need to protect the Bank, arrest Robbers, & prevent jailbreaks. The Robbers win if they get all of the cash, & the Cops win if they protect the bank before time is up. Super Fuel does not appear in this mode. Confirmed Characters *'Airboarder': One of the few Rhythm Heaven characters to work in a racing game setting. TJ Snapper might work too, but we don't want him to be confused with Outatune. Anyway, the Airboarder only rides on airboards, & would reject normal cars & motorcycles. All of his moves are based upon Rhythm Heaven minigames. His ultimate move is That's Paradise, where two other Airboarders join in to triple his stats & attacks. *'Chip the Cheetah': The mascot of Cheetah Mobile, a Chinese app developer. We can't make fun of the company, as we will lose one of their characters. Anyway, Chip's entire moveset is based off of their apps. He can drive a car from their online racing game, a line from Dancing Line, or a ball from Rolling Sky. One of his attacks has him summoning one of the animals from either Tap Tap Dash or Tap Tap Fish, or use the broom from Clean Master as a close-range attack. Unfortunately for players, most of his attacks has a Time Gate attached to them, so you can't just spam one move over & over again. His ultimate is Piano Tiles, where the race track gets covered with black tiles. They have to avoid them to not take any damage, even while they grow in size. *'Outatune': An orginal character, who was only used on Dank Memes Amino, up until now. He attacks using his camera, tears, & love for the Internet. His ultimate is Banned, based upon an in-joke where Team Amino is evil & hates DMA. He summons a literal Ban Hammer, where he strikes the track with it. Those in the area where Outatune is will be paralyzed. *'Sexy Kart Fighter Peach': OH CARP WE DON'T HAVE A FANSERVICE CHARACTER. Oh well, take this echo racer of Pink Gold Peach instead. This is based upon of Peach's appearance in Kart Fighter, where she looks... a lot different. Anyway, she uses the two of her attacks from her origin game-- a fireball & a hair whip-- along with some moves from Peach appearance in the SSB series. Her ultimate is Peach Blossom, where the track is covered with a bunch of peaches. Only Peach can use them safely, and anyone else just crashes into them. *'Inkling': Woomy! The Inkling joins the fray! This character has the most alternate costumes in the game, having models of different genders & colors. Their attacks are based upon ink, which comes out of various weapons. Their ultimate is the Kraken, where they use the Special from Splatoon 1 to transform themselves to a unstoppable beast. Anyone who drives into them in that state will be immediately KO'ed. *'Octoling': A Echo Driver of the Inkling. This racer actually has some major differences. Instead of the Kraken, for example, their ultimate is the Baller, which is pretty much the same except that it can explode. Anyway, the attacks are based more off of Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion. *'Kart Joe': If our poor Joe can't get into Smash, then he can get on Battle Drivers. He uses various objects he had been punching over the years, such as flower pots, barrels, rocks, & bombs, as his attacks. His ultimate activates his powered-up form from Remix 8 (GBA), where his skills are much better & his attacks are MUCH stronger. *'Dick Dastardly & Muttley': (Not now!) Battle Tracks * Lush Woods: The obvious choice for a Rhythm Heaven track-- Freeze Frame-- is lame, so have a Megamix one instead. The circles around the Towers of Rhythm, & has a major music theme. Don't get distracted by the visuals, keep your ears on the road! (Wow, that sound way more weird then I wanted to.) * Jimmy Books: This kids-only book workshop has a water slide, a roller coaster, & free drinks! It's basically the most fun place to work at, ever. It had been redesigned to become a race track, making it EVEN MORE awesome. Be aware of the falling books! Trivia * This used to be a joke article called "Super Kart Fighter", up until a comment said that it isn't really jokey, because it was confused with a sequel to Kart Fighter. ** It was then renamed to Swimminton Kart, and then to it's final name, Battle Drivers. * The game was cancelled because Swimminton Games wasn't doing anything with it. The company said that if they're going to revive the project, it would probably be a sub-mode for another umbrella game instead. * Pink Gold Peach was planned to be a character, but was scrapped & replaced with Kart Fighter Peach. * Chip was redesigned to look older & more anthropomorphic. * The way to avoid not getting damaged by Chip's special plays similar to the Slide mode in the original Piano Tiles. ** Also, he had an unused "IAP" mechanic, but it was scrapped for Time Gate instead. The phrase means "In-App Purchases", which Cheetah Mobile is infamous for. Category:Games Category:Swimminton Games Category:Swimminton Orca Category:Swimminton Orca Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fantendo Articles Category:Cancelled Category:Original Games